crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Bandicoot (series)
Crash Bandicoot is a multi-million dollar video game franchise starring Crash Bandicoot as he battles his enemy and creator: the evil Doctor Neo Cortex. The Crash Bandicoot franchise has been a major international success, selling over 160 million in dollars and is the 25th best-selling franchise as of March 31, 2011 with around 40 million copies sold since its debut in 1996. In September of 2011, the series celebrated its 15th anniversary. On June 13, 2016, it was announced that the first three Crash games would be remastered from the ground up. https://twitter.com/PlayStationEU/status/742536467159781376 The series will celebrate its 20th anniversary on September 9th, 2016. Main characters *Crash Bandicoot: The main protagonist of the series. He is a bandicoot who often foils Cortex's plans. In the earlier games, despite himself not being so strong, he can use Aku Aku to defend himself and also uses the spin attack along with a range of other moves to destroy enemies. In the later games, he is considerably stronger as he can beat up titans using his bare fists and scale certain walls. *Aku Aku: Once a human, his soul was absorbed inside a mask and now he acts as Crash's sidekick. He often protects Crash from hazards such as enemies. He also acts as a shield for Crash in the later games. He's the brother of Uka Uka. *Doctor Neo Cortex: The main antagonist of the series. He is an evil scientist with a passion for mutating animals to create an army. Crash often foils his diabolical plans. However, Cortex has made many attempts to kill the bandicoot, but has always failed. *Coco Bandicoot: Crash's smarter, younger sister. She is very good with technology and has created numerous inventions to help Crash and Aku Aku out on their adventures. She is the only female major protagonist. She is also good at fighting. *Uka Uka: Like Aku Aku, he was human until his soul was absorbed into his mask. He was then imprisoned by Aku Aku and the Ancients before meeting and teaming up with Cortex. He acts as the secondary antagonist. *Crunch: A super-warrior of unbelievable strength, he was initially created to be General of the Cortex Commandos after Crash defied Cortex. However, Crash freed Crunch and the Super-Bandicoot defected to the good side. Gameplay Gameplay in the early Crash Bandicoot games was similar to any platformer game. The player controlled Crash and jumped over holes, spun crates and collected wumpa fruit. Collecting 100 wumpa fruit earned the player an extra life. In certain levels of certain games, the player would get chased by a boulder or have to ride a tiger or a polar bear. The player also took control of Coco, Crunch, Cortex, and Nina in certain games. In the later games the player controls Crash going through levels collecting mojo, defeating enemies, and jacking titans. Key * - Ported to PlayStation Portable. Console games 'Fifth generation (1996 - 2000)' PlayStation - Crash Bandicoot (1996) PlayStation - Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) PlayStation - Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) PlayStation - Crash Team Racing (1999) PlayStation - Crash Bash (2000) 'Sixth generation (2001 - 2004)' PlayStation 2/Xbox/GameCube - Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) PlayStation 2/Xbox/GameCube - Crash Nitro Kart (2003) PlayStation 2/Xbox - Crash Twinsanity (2004) PlayStation 2/Xbox - Crash Tag Team Racing (2005)* PlayStation 2/Xbox 360/Wii - Crash of the Titans (2007)* PlayStation 2/Xbox 360/Wii - Crash: Mind Over Mutant (2008)* 'Eighth generation (2017)' PlayStation 4 - Crash Bandicoot trilogy (2017) Handheld games 'Sixth generation (2002 - 2004)' Game Boy Advance - Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure (2002) Game Boy Advance - Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced (2003) Game Boy Advance - Crash Nitro Kart (2003) Game Boy Advance - Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage (2004) Nintendo DS - Crash Boom Bang (2006) Game Boy Advance - Crash of the Titans (2007) Nintendo DS - Crash of the Titans (2007) Nintendo DS - Crash: Mind Over Mutant (2008) Mobile games Crash Nitro Kart (2003) Crash Twinsanity (2004) Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) Crash Boom Bang (2006) Crash of the Titans (2007) Crash: Mutant Island (2009) Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D (2010) Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 (2010) Crash Nitro Kart (2003) Cancelled games Crash Landed (2010) Crash Team Racing (2010) References Category:Misc.